


Greyjoy is a bastard

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: Greyjoy is an angel [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Sansa, F/M, flustered cinnamon roll!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon finds out Theon has made a Tinder profile for himWritten for Jonsa Drabbles Day 5 - Bastards/Liar





	Greyjoy is a bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the @idea-garden prompt: 'Besides eating pussy, I also like reading in my spare time'

It was an accident when Jon opened the Tinder app on his phone. His friends had convinced him to install it, so he'd uploaded a picture, checked out a couple of profiles, and then forgotten about it. Now he wished he'd deleted it altogether.

Under a picture of him in his reading glasses, peering at a book, the tag line read:

 

_Jon Snow, 26_

_Besides eating pussy, I also like reading in my spare time._

 

For a moment he could only stare at the screen, his mouth hanging open, but then he roared: "Greyjoy! You fucking asshat!"

There was no doubt in Jon's mind it had been his roommate who'd edited his profile. He was torn between hurling his phone across the room and calling the traitorous bastard to find out where he was so he could break his nose, when he saw the app notifying him he had a match and a message.

 

_Hi!_

_I know this may seem forward, but I don't usually do the Tinder thing, so I was wondering if you'd be interested in just meeting up?_

_xx - Sansa_

 

The girl who'd sent the message was absolutely stunning, with her long red hair and big blue eyes, and she seemed really nice as well. He took a deep breath as he started typing an answer. "Here goes nothing!"

***

Sansa was even more gorgeous in real life than she had been in her picture. She approached him with a cute little wave and a smile, and he already found himself wondering how he was going to manage to talk to her.

She came to a halt right in front of him and bit her plump pink bottom lip. "Hi!" she said, not giving him a chance to greet her back. "I have a confession: I was really, really nervous, so I already had a couple of drinks. I just wanted you to know, I'm not always this drunk."

He laughed at that statement and she relaxed as she started giggling along. 

"I really liked your pic," she told him. "And your profile was... interesting!"

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that... I didn't make the profile, my roommate did and he is an absolute bastard! And a liar!"

"Oh," she pouted. "So which wasn't true then? The part about you liking to read or the other?"

Jon could  _feel_ his face turning crimson, and no matter what he tried to say, he only managed to splutter half-formed words.

She narrowed her eyes. "You aren't wearing your glasses."

"They're reading glasses," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said, a slight crease appearing between her eyebrows. "Would you wear them for me when you eat me out sometime?"

Jon couldn't imagine why he'd ever say no to that.


End file.
